


Merged

by miraculousagentsofkrypton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Gen, i had to do my own reunion scene, red daughter is criminally under used in the show and in fanfics, since the show conveniently forgot mikhail is in fact alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousagentsofkrypton/pseuds/miraculousagentsofkrypton
Summary: When Kara reabsorbed Red Daughter after her sacrifice, Red Daughter and all her memories didn't just disappear into a void. It just takes a bit for Kara to realize what reabsorbing might actually mean.





	Merged

**Author's Note:**

> (Bold italics are Russian.)

The day after Lex’s defeat, Kara sat in Noonan’s typing away on her followup article about the whole debacle. There was so much work to be done from all the chaos that she found she was working during her lunch break. _Her lunch break._ It was a tragedy. Soon after she’d started, a familiar waitress put Kara’s usual order of a dozen sticky buns down on the table beside her computer. Kara’s gaze flickered to the source of the delicious smell, and she snatched one, still typing away with her other hand. But then she took her first bite. _Holy fudge bucket._ The most amazing tastes flooded her senses, and all thoughts about Lex came to grinding halt. _What is this?_ Before she knew it, she’d scarfed down the entire plate, all thoughts about eating at a human pace thrown out the window. Once done, she could only stare blankly at her empty plate.

She was actually reeling at how good they were and couldn’t help wondering if they were a new recipe. It was the only explanation for how astounded she felt after eating what should have been normal Noonan’s sticky buns. Noonan’s had great food, but it wasn’t usually awe inspiring. But when she’d called down the waitress, all she’d received as an answer was a confused look and a hesitant shake of the head from the woman who had served her buns hundreds of times. Kara sat there befuddled for a moment before shrugging it off. It must have just been an especially good batch.

Later that night, Alex came over hauling some big bags of takeout. Kara could smell the amazing scent before Alex had even reached her door and was buzzing in excitement by the time Alex had raised her hand to knock. Kara whipped open the door, dragging her inside quickly, and grabbed the bags right out of her hands.

“A, ‘Hello dear sister, how are you? Thank you for this delicious food that you have so thoughtfully brought me’, would be nice before you stuff yourself,” Alex deadpanned.

Kara brought the containers right up to her face, taking in a deep breath, “This smells beyond delicious! What is this?!” she exclaimed happily, not even noticing Alex’s comment. 

Alex actually staggered back a step in surprise. “ _What?_ ! What do you mean, _what is this?_ It’s potstickers! Your all time favorite food?” She waved her arms around wildly, trying to convey just how crazy she thought that question was. “You could follow the scent of potstickers to the source from across the city!”

Kara’s eyes widened, and she whipped open the first container to see the should-be-familiar dumplings. A nervous laugh escaped as she racked her brain for a reason why it took a moment for her to even recognize the sight. “Um, I guess they just smell extra good today. I wasn’t paying close enough attention.”

Alex narrowed her eyes at her for a moment before shrugging it off easily, “Given what’s happened the last few days alone, it makes sense why you’d be distracted. But right now its sister night and I finally remember everything, so we are going to put all that away for the moment and just relax with some delicious takeout.”

When they settled down and dug in, Kara struggled to hide her reaction to the food, biting down a gasp of surprise at the taste. They were _so_ _much better_ than the sticky buns she’d had earlier. A brilliant warmth spread through her chest as she listened to Alex, _her sister,_ talk about her day, complaining about all the issues the DEO had had to work through. Kara found herself melting into the soft couch, unable to recall ever feeling so comfortable and safe as she did at that moment. So _this is what it’s like having the true Alex with her._ The strange thought slipped like water from her relaxed brain. Why had she never appreciated just how beautiful all this was before? She’d obviously never felt properly grateful for all the miraculous things in her life.

For the following days, Kara found herself having moments like that more and more. It was as if she were seeing the world in an entirely new light, making it feel brand new itself. She found herself entranced by the randomest of things. Such as a child’s birthday party in the park for example. She found herself switching course when she’d noticed it, taking in all the laughter and joy of the group of kids playing games. When they started a game of soccer, a strange bittersweet longing filled her. She ended up joining them. But when their parents eventually called them back to start getting ready to leave, a sudden sense of loss overwhelmed her. She collapsed on a nearby bench, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to divert the sobs threatening escape. She didn’t understand what she was feeling, but it was intense. The feeling lingered for the rest of the day.

During her research for another article on Lex, she came across an image of the AmerTek symbol. _Pure rage_ pooled in her chest. Heat quickly pushed at the back of her eyes, aching to be let loose, and her hand involuntarily clenched around her mouse so hard it shattered into pieces. Kara’s mind raced and she purposefully breathed in slowly, letting herself fall into the seldom used kryptonian meditation practices. It took many minutes of concentration before she was able to release most of the inexplicable anger that held her so tightly. 

But it all flooded back once a thought struck her, as if a new revelation. _aLex owned AmerTek._ _Of course he did. Who else could have. That awful company could be lead by no one else._ As soon as that fact really registered, a sick feeling took anger’s place. Her head felt really foggy. She couldn’t quite remember why she felt like that, her thoughts hard to grasp, but the feelings were crystal clear.

* * *

The first time Kara actually recognized the source of the strange feelings was a few weeks after Lex’s defeat. Alex and her were headed for one of their favorite food trucks near Alex’s apartment, when a small head of hair caught her eye. She didn’t know what it was about this boy that had so suddenly and completely captured her attention, but she couldn’t look away. But then he turned around and all the breath left her body entirely. Their gazes locked, and utter joy and shock ripped through her soul. _Mikhail!! He was alright!_ He was alive and breathing and right in front of her. Suddenly Kara found herself sprinting towards him, barely containing herself within human speeds.

She pulled him into an impossibly tight hug and found herself tearfully rambling into his shoulder, “ ** _Mikhail, you’re okay! I missed you so much. I thought you were gone. How did you escape the blast? I’m so happy you’re alright._ **”

Mikhail stood still for a moment in shock, before quietly mumbling, “ ** _Snowbird?_ **”

Kara’s head nodded against his shoulder. Small hands hesitantly came up to hug her back. A small voice of confusion whispered in the back of her mind, but was drowned out by the pure joy sweeping through her. _Mikhail was alive!_

A warm hand settled on her shoulder, a concerned voice asking, “Kara? Who’s this?” _Alex. Her Alex._

Her two favorite people in the world were here together. Kara couldn’t keep the grin from her face as she pulled out of the hug to introduce them, “ ** _Mikhail, this is Alex, my sister. Alex, this is Mikhail._ **”

Alex’s face scrunched in confusion. “Kara, what language is that?”

Kara blinked. _What._ What else could she have been speaking, other than english? She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Mikhail’s gaze flickered between the two sisters, his brows furrowed. 

He hesitantly spoke up in accented english, “Russian ma’am.” Kara’s breath hitched at that revelation. “You are American? But you are **_Snowbird_ ** sister? I do not understand.”

Kara’s mind was racing, connections suddenly being made at an impossible pace, recent feelings suddenly taking on a whole new meaning. Meanwhile Alex just stared at the two of them, trying to understand the situation. 

Suddenly one vital connection was made, and Kara gasped, “ ** _Red Daughter._ **I - you’re her friend. The boy who died.”

Alex stepped back at the mention of _her,_ on high alert.

Mikhail instead questioned, “I still do not understand. _Her_ friend? Who is **_Red Daughter? Are you not Snowbird?_ **” He sounded tense, uncertain. 

Kara’s face softened. She wrapped a comforting arm back around him. Her thoughts were still racing, sorting everything out, but she felt she understood enough of the situation. She’d reabsorbed Red Daughter and it’d affected her far more than she’d realized. Of course Red Daughter hadn’t just disappeared completely, she’d been naive to think otherwise.Now that Kara recognized the truth, unfamiliar memories started slipping from the cracks of the previously unnoticed wall between Kara and Red Daughter.

Kara softly explained, “It’s complicated, but I am **_Snowbird_ **.” She turned to her sister before she could panic or do something drastic. “But I’m also Kara. It’s I- I’m both?” She started rambling. “I don’t know how it works. I didn’t even realize until just now, but it explains so much. I did reabsorb her when she sacrificed herself for me, to defeat Alex -er, um, Lex. I remember Kaznia, and also Midvale and Krypton.” Kara curled in on herself, the memories flooding in faster. “I remember Mikhail’s death, or what I’d thought at the time. Killing Supergirl, myself. Alex’s betrayal.” A sob broke through, the wounds all feeling so fresh as she remembered them. “I can’t believe I was so stupid.”

Alex pushed through her confusion, falling to her sisters side and hugging her tight, with an arm also around Mikhail. Mikhail stayed at Kara’s side. He obviously had no idea what was happening, yet he stayed and comforted his best friend. 

“You’re not stupid Kara. You just didn’t have all the facts. Lex took advantage of Red Daughter’s lack of memories,” Alex reassured. 

“I could have found them if I’d just looked! I trusted him blindly. Lex owned AmerTek Alex!” Kara’s voice rose in hysteria as she spoke.

“What does AmerTek have to do with anything?”

Kara was shaking. It was all too much at once. She couldn’t handle that yet, and found the only response she could manage was a shake of her head. So instead she pulled both her favorite people closer, drawing comfort from the fact that they were both there, and alive. The warmth soaked into her bones, helping stave off the freezing lead that felt like it was expanding within her. _It’s fine. Mikhail is fine. Lex didn’t kill him._

_Wait._

“Mikhail, how are you here? I saw what happened to your house!”

Mikhail haltingly explained how a man came and took him away from home before the missile could come, and how the man arranged for his passage to america so that a dangerous bald man couldn’t find him. Both Alex and Kara were startled when he revealed that the man’s name was Otis.

“I guess he had a bit of a heart left in him after all,” Alex joked quietly. 

“I’m just so happy you’re here. I really missed you. Visiting you was the highlight of any week.”

“ ** _Mine too._ ** _”_

A voice called his name from a few meters away, “Mikhail?! Where are you?”

They all turned towards the source, spotting a middle aged woman, a group of children behind her. 

“That’s Mrs. Malwak. I have to go.” His eyes were suddenly intense as he looked pleadingly at Kara. “You’ll visit me won't you?”

 _“Of course_.” 

He broke out in a grin. “ ** _Good_ **.” He turned to Alex, giving her a small smile as well before running back to his teacher. Both sisters watched him go till he was out of sight.

Alex rubbed her temples. “Well today took a turn I certainly wasn’t expecting.”

Kara let out a watery chuckle. “No kidding.”

“We have a lot we need to talk about.” Alex added as they finally stood up, “But not right now.”

Kara nodded. “But not right now.” The corner of her lips turned up. “Let’s go get those burritos. You have no idea how excited I’ve been to try them again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with the finished product, but I needed to get this out of my system. Possible chapter two for Danvers Sisters discussion, but I'm undecided so far.


End file.
